Crónicas de una chica:Idhun
by book lover marianne
Summary: Marianne es una chica soñadora...pero que pasa cuando su sueño se vuelve realidad? pasan cosas buenas y cosas mala, encuentra el amor, y muchos peligros, será todo como lo pensaba?
1. prologo

Prologo

Marianne, una chica con una vida normal, se ve de pronto dotada con la capacidad de entrar en su historia favorita…Idhun. Es su sueño hecho realidad…vive feliz, se enamora, aprende, sufre…Ella descubre que mientras más tiempo pasa en el mundo de su historia, ella poco a poco va volviéndose parte de la historia, adquiriendo diferentes habilidades. Pero, ¿Qué pasará con la historia original? Y ¿con su vida en el mundo normal? Esta es una historia para aquellos a los que les gusta la magia, el romance y la aventura…


	2. capitulo 1

Soy novata asi que porfavor tenganme paciencia, porfavor dejen comentarios/criticas para saber si les gusta la historia y en que puedo mejorar.

GRACIAS!!!!

* * *

Crónicas de una chica

Era un día normal de escuela, aburrido, tedioso y agotador. Lo único que hacia soportable aquel monótono panorama eran mis amigas, sobre todo mi mejor amiga, a la que por poseer el mismo nombre que yo, le digo tocaya. Tenemos ideas muy parecidas, igual de locas y raras, tenemos muchas cosas en común.

Pasó un día más, sin ninguna novedad. Sonó la campana y recogí mis cosas, mi tarea, libros, cuadernos, etc. Espere a que mi tocaya acabara de recoger sus cosas y salimos juntas. Nos encaminamos hacia la esquina de la calle donde suelen esperarnos nuestros respectivos padres. Fuimos platicando:

-Oye, tocaya de donde sacaste el nombre de Jack?- pregunto mi tocaya

- de un libro que estoy leyendo- le conteste- está muy bueno deberías leerlo, es de tu tipo sobre todo por los personajes principales, jajajaja.-

- y como se llama la otra trilogía que me recomendaste?- me preguntó

-a esa también léela está muy buena, más que la película te lo aseguro- le dije- no sé, a mi en general no me gustan las películas que hacen de los libros.-

- no ni a mi- me dijo

En eso llegamos a la esquina.

-Bye tocaya nos vemos mañana- se despidió ella

-Bye – le dije, dándole un beso en la mejilla- hasta mañana.-

Se dispuso a cruzar la calle, cuando un carro le iba a pegar.

-Ahhh!!!!!!!!!- gritó

-TOCAYA!!!!- grite también, haciendo un movimiento hacia delante, como para tratar de alcanzarla; en ese momento el coche se paró en seco y algo empujo a mi tocaya, para quitarla del paso del auto. Era una escena muy extraña, mucha gente miraba con algo de susto y preocupación y al mismo tiempo extrañado a causa de la fuerza extraña que había hecho parar al coche salvando a la chica.

A pesar de todo yo no le di importancia, estaba preocupada por mi tocaya, corrí a su lado y la ayudé a levantarse.

-estas bien tocaya?- le pregunte preocupada

-si- me dijo- estoy bien, no tengo nada, solo un par de rasguños.-

Yo sin estar muy convencida, la mire de arriba abajo revisándola, pero efectivamente, sólo tenía un par de rasguños en el codo y las rodillas ( a causa de traerlas descubiertas, pues traía la falda del uniforme).

Nerviosa, la acompañe hasta el carro de su padre, él al verla algo sucia y con raspones, le preguntó sobre lo sucedido. Le contamos entre las dos y mientras hablábamos su expresión se fue transformando hasta adquirir un aspecto preocupado, abrazó a su hija preguntándole una y otra vez, sobre su estado. Sintiendo que no tenía nada más que hacer, me despedí de mi tocaya y de su papá, di media vuelta y regrese a la esquina a espera a mi mamá.

Mientras esperaba, un viento frio soplo, agitando los árbol y volando algunas hojas, segundos después una sombra negra, casi imperceptible, ágil y silenciosa pasó. Logre captarla por el rabillo del ojo, pero cuando me di la vuelta no había nada fuera de lugar. No había nadie. Voltee a ver a todos lados pero todo seguía normal. Un escalosfrío recorrio mi espalda.

Llegó mi mamá, me subí al carro y le conté lo sucedido.

- y está bien tu amiga? - preguntó mi mamá

- sí, la verdad es que tuvo mucho suerte de que el carro hubiera frenado - pero yo pensaba que había algo más que suerte - en fin ya se fue a su casa, con unos cuantos rasguños.-

-Por eso debes fijarte bien - me reprochó - tú también eres bien despistada.-

-Ah!! No es cierto - repliqué - yo si tengo cuidado!!

-Bueno basta, solo sigue teniendo cuidado – me dijo para zanjar la discusión.

Llegando a mi casa, subí a mi cuarto reflexionando sobre lo que había pasado. Había algo que se me escapaba, algo fuera de lo normal. Tenía la sensación de que esa sombra ya había cruzado por mi mente en algún momento, además estaba segura de que a mi tocaya la habían empujado, pero no sé cómo.

Seguí pensando en eso hasta que mi mamá me llamo a comer, deje de darle vueltas al tema, decidiendo que luego hablaría con mi tocaya y le preguntaría a ella su versión.

* * *

Al día siguiente...

Llegue a la escuela, mi tocaya estaba rodeada del resto del grupo de amigas: Ana, Andrea y Marina. Me acerque a saludar, dispuesta a escucharla y ver qué opinaba el resto, pero me di cuenta de que mi tocaya estaba relatando el accidente sin muchos detalles, además de que no menciono para nada que ella se había movido de lugar y mucho menos por una fuerza extraña. Eso me hizo replantearme la posibilidad de que hubieran sido imaginaciones mías y que a lo mejor iba a parecer loca con esa versión.

_No, tu tocaya jamás se burlaría de ti – pensé – además, si había algo extraño en el accidente y esta la sensación que tuve después. –_

Me prometí que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad de hablar a solas, le expondría mis pensamientos. Pasó el día y no puede hablar con ella. Sonó la campana, recogí mis cosas y apresure a mi tocaya dispuesta a adelantar a las demás y poder al fin hablar con ella.

-Tocaya, ¿tú que recuerdas del accidente? – le pregunté

-No sé, fue todo muy rápido y confuso – contestó – no estoy segura. –

-Es que, yo recuerdo algo extraño, pero… no sé, tampoco estoy segura – le dije

-Si, la verdad es que yo también, pero llegue a pensar que eran alucinaciones mías; sentí que algo me empujaba y que detenía al carro – dijo mi tocaya

-Pues sí, yo también pienso eso, no solo porque lo vi, si no también que tengo una sensación extraña – dije

-Uff!!! pensé que me estaba volviendo loca, pero ya veo que no, jajaja – dijo con cierto alivio

-Sí, yo también por eso quería platicar contigo, jajaja. –

Le seguí contando sobre como se vio el accidente desde mi punto de vista, mientras que ella corroboraba mi historia. También le conté lo de la sombra. Al describírsela mi tocaya sufrió un pequeño escalofrió.

-Ay! me dio… no se – pensó un momento, al final dijo – frio. –

-Si a mí también me causo esa sensación pero la verdad es que no estoy segura de que eso haya sido real .- le dije

-Pero me dijiste que ya habías visto esa sombra!!! – dijo

-Mmm… es que no se, tengo la sensación, pero…… - conteste – es tan….

-Extraño – dijimos las dos al mismo tiempo.

_En realidad todo ha sido extraño...._


	3. capitulo 2

porfavor dejen reviews!!!

* * *

Días despúes…

Una noche mientras leía, me dio un escalofrió, me paré a cerrar la ventana y me quede mirando la luna; estaba llena, muy bonita, cuando una sombra pasó, la capte con el rabillo del ojo; negra silenciosa y ágil.

Estaba sola en casa. Casi me dio un infarto, cerré la ventana a toda prisa.

Volteé y vi a un chico de aproximadamente 16 o 17 años, de cabello castaño, lacio, vestido de negro, delgado, portando una espada, pero lo más impactante eran sus ojos azules, recordaban mucho al hielo. Eran fríos y no dejaban traslucir ninguna expresión. Eran extrañamente familiares.

-Te buscaba - dijo

Me miro fijamente a los ojos y me quedé atrapada por su mirada. De pronto volteo a ver el libro que estaba leyendo, Memorias de Idhun, seguí su mirada, pero cuando levante el rostro ya no estaba, se había esfumado, casi como si no hubiera sido real. Pero lo era, lo sentía.

Me quede pasmada por un rato, hasta que recordé algo; cogí el libro y retrocedí algunos capítulos hasta donde decía:

"ante él se hallaba un chico algo mayor que él, vestido de negro. Era delgado y fibroso, de facciones suaves y cabello castaño claro, muy fino y liso. Sus ojos azules, inquisitivos se clavaron en él. Y otra cosa frío."

Era él, Kirtash el personaje del libro, estaba segura.

_Pero, ¿Cómo demonios puede ser real? – pensé_

Seguí leyendo, cuando recorde el accidente de mi tocaya y en mi mente pasó el recuerdo de un accidente similar, solo que ese había pasado entre las páginas del libro. Cambie frenéticamente las páginas en busca de esa parte, por fin la encontré y decía:

"Victoria iba sumida en sus pensamientos y fue a cruzar un semáforo sin darse cuenta de que ya se había puesto el verde. Un pitido, y victoria regresó a la realidad. Un coche se le hechó encima; trato de frenar en cuanto la vio, pero era demasiado tarde. Victoria grito y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Hubo algo parecido a un fogonazo de luz, luego un golpe seco. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, vio que nada la había golpeado. El coche se había parado bruscamente. La muchacha estaba intacta."

Hice las comparaciones de los dos accidentes. Los carros habían sido detenidos por una fuerza sobre natural, por magia…

_Pero quien había hecho magia – pensé_

Había habido mucha gente viendo alrededor, como para saber quien había sido. Mi tocaya quedaba claramente descartada, pues a ella la habían empujado y no tenía ni pizca de lógica, aun tratándose de magia, que se hubiera empujado a sí misma, además creía conocerla lo suficiente como para saber que ella no poseía ninguna habilidad como esa.

_Entonces ¿quién? – pensé_

Fue como si me susurraran la respuesta: yo.

_¿yo? pero, ¿Cómo era posible? – me dije – creo conocerme lo suficiente como para saber de que soy capaz. –_

Pero luego recordé que después de que victoria usara magia para detener el auto, kirtash la había perseguido, Kirstash quien habia estado en mi habitacio...si no me estaba volviendo loca.

La respuesta estaba clara, pero era muy difícil de creer, además de que había varias preguntas que ponían en duda esa teoría.

_¿en qué momento conseguí esta habilidad? ¿desde siempre? ¿y porque se manifestó hasta ahorita?_

Por más vueltas y vueltas que le daba al tema, no conseguí más que confundirme.

En algún punto de la noche, recordé otro libro, Corazón de Tinta. El libro trataba de Meggie, una niña que poseía al igual que su padre, la habilidad detraer personajes a la vida, sacándolos del libro y como consecuencia también regresarlos. Pero estaba el detalle de que esos personajes necesitaban leer en voz alta, cosa que yo nunca hice, además de que eso no explicaba cómo había podido salvar a mi tocaya, si es que había sido yo.

En un impulso, por tratar de encontrarle sentido a este acertijo, me puse a leer. Leí hasta muy entrada la noche, así que me quede dormida. Soñé con Jack, y limbhad….

Me desperté sobresaltada, recordando que todo había sido un sueño, pero había sido tan real…. Sentía como si no hubiera dormido en lo absoluto.

De pronto me di cuenta de algo, esa no era mi habitación. Me sobresalte, ¿_dónde demonios estaba?_ Analicé la habitación, parecía de piedra y era redonda como un iglú, me recordaba a... Limbhad, la casa de la frontera, pero este lugar formaba parte del libro, _¿Cómo había llegado aquí?_

Volteé a mí alrededor, observando los detalles. Era tan increíble que por un momento me olvide de lo extraño de la situación, y sentí un inmensa felicidad y emoción, era como vivir en un sueño, uno de los tantos que tenía… de pronto pensé que a lo mejor eso era uno más de mis sueños, cuando repare en el libro que estaba sobre la cama a mi lado. Se titulaba Memorias de Idhun. Lo abrí, estaba en blanco.

_¿qué extraño – pensé_

Lo cerré, pensando en que iba a hacer. Podía quedarme ahí hasta que algo sucediera o podía salir a investigar. Opte por la segunda opción. Cogí el libro y salí de la habitación. Un pasillo oscuro, tanto como un túnel, lo seguí.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de toparme con un chcio de cabello güero, que caía sobre unos increíbles ojos verdes, de aspecto nórdico. Volví a mirar esos increíbles ojos verdes, con los cuales había soñado innumerables veces. _Jack..._

-¿Quién eres? –me preguntó

-Yo… Marianne, dime Marianne – le conteste, medio balbuceando.

-¿cómo llegaste aquí? – dijó

-Yo… no sé, la verdad es que desperté en una de las habitaciones y no sé como llegue aquí – le dije

-Jack… -susurre

-¿Sabes mi nombre?! – se sorprendió

-Eeeeh… bueno yo… s-si – balbuceé

-¿Cómo? Yo no te conozco estoy seguro – contestó

-Yo…mmm…bueno…, que te digo… solamente supuse tu nombre – estaba claro que no me creyó

Jack me estudio con la mirada. Su mirada termino en el libro que traía. Me di cuenta que estaba tratando de leer el titulo, por lo que moví el libro de forma que no quedara nada a la vista. Caí en la cuenta del aprieto en el que estaba, sabía que el libro estaba en blanco, pero el titulo era especial. ¿Qué pensaría Jack, de una extraña que lograba entrar en limbhad, donde se supone que solo puedes entrar por medio de magia y sobre todo con un libro de idhun, aquel mundo del que los únicos que sabían de el eran ellos y alguno que orto idhunita escondido en la tierra?

Además de que si en algún momento el libro recuperaba el texto ¿cómo iba a ocultarlo? Para ellos estaba escrito su futuro!

Pero de pronto sonrió, era una sonrisa cálida, dulce y protectora.

-Tranquila, está claro que eres especial lo veo en tus ojos, además está el hecho de que si no lo fueras no podrías estar aquí – me dijo

Para mi desgracia, entendí sus palbras,eso lo desconcertó y por lo visto aumentó su curiosidad sobre mí.

-Ven acompáñame– se limitó a decir

-Aja... – contesté

Hablar!!! Estaba hablan con Jack! Aquel chico apuesto, el personaje de un libro y era tan real como yo. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que no era un sueño.

Cuando nos sentamos pregunto:

-¿Quién eres?-

Supuse que se refería a de donde había salido. Medite mis palabras. Sabía que Jack creía en la magia y en otros mundos así que no iba a ser tan difícil de creer mi historia, pero decidí no decir nada acerca del libro.

-Mmm… soy de otro mundo – empecé – no sé como llegue aquí. – le dije

-¿´Por qué sabes mi nombre? – pregunto extrañado

Pensé en mi respuesta, no podía decirle que de un libro, así que busque alguna otra opción creíble.

-Mmm… de sueños – respondí al final – te he visto en mis sueños, no siempre, pero es así como se de ti y algunas cosas más, por ejemplo se que este lugar es limbhad y también se que existe la magia, o por lo menos hasta ahora se manifestó de forma real en mi mundo – dije, como para mí misma, reflexionando

-¿ cómo es tu mundo?- pregunto Jack

-Es la tierra, pero no la que tú conoces, si no, mmm… como una dimensión paralela.- trate de explicar

-Oh, Ya entiendo, creo, jajaja, dime sabes algo más? – dijo Jack

-Pues, se acerca de idhun –

-Vaya, estas muy enterada, para que solo nos hayas conocido en sueños. Debes ser tener algo de magia, si no de que otra manera podrías saber todo esto?- dijo Jack

-Pues, no estoy muy segura de poseer el don de la magia, pero si coincido contigo en que soy algo raro, hasta que punto no lo se y la verdad eso me preocupa – le dije

-¿por qué? – pregunto

-Pues no sé como llegue aquí, para empezar, y ahora que lo pienso no sé como regresar.-

Fue en ese momento cuando la verdad de la situación me callo de golpe.

_Y si no podría regresar – pensé_

_Extrañaría mi vida? – pensé – claro que sí! – fue mi primera respuesta – _

_Pero, por qué? Estaba donde quería con la gente que quería, era un maravilloso y lo mejor era que no era un sueño – me dije_

_¡que egoísta! Como no podría extrañar a mi familia?....... pues no, no la extrañaría con tanta intensidad –_

Fue cuando me acorde de una persona, a la que podría extrañar, puede que incluso más que a mi familia. Mi tocaya.

_Que egoísta – me repetí_

Pero por mucho que intentara hacerme sentir culpable, no lo lograba. No extrañaba a mi familia. Jack debió notar que me pasaba algo por que pregunto:

- ¿Qué tienes? –

- lo que pasa es que y ¿si no puedo regresar a mi casa? – le dije preocupada

- mmm, no sé, no creo que haya problema, pues el Alma te podría llevar a tu casa – me dijo

- puede ser, pero no fue ese el medio por el que llegue aquí y no estoy segura de que pueda regresar. Además por lo que se, solo lo hace a través de mundos, no de dimensiones, si pienso en la Tierra lo más probable es que me deje en su tierra y no en la mía. – le dije

- si podría ser un problema, pero de todas formas podemos intentarlo – me dijo

- gracias, jaaaack – conteste con un bostezo

Me di cuenta de que estaba agotada y que mi cuerpo reclamaba un descanso, pues con todo lo sucedido apenas y había dormido un par de horas. Jack se dio cuenta.

-Estas cansada, vete a dormir, puedes ocupar la habitación en la que estabas .- me dijo

-Graaaacias – contesté con otro bostezo

Nos levantamos de la mesa. Me dirigí a la habitación, con Jack acompañándome. Me dejo en la puerta y se despidió con un cariñoso "buenas noches".

Me recosté en la cama, todavía con el libro en las manos y casi al instante me quede dormida.

_Podré regresar? Quiero regresar?- pensé_


	4. capitulo 3

Porfavor lean y comenten.

* * *

Me despertó mi papá para ir a la escuela. No reaccione, a mi me pareció que no había dormido nada. Me levante con sumo cansancio, tanteé en la oscuridad para encontrar el borde de la cama, cuando mi mano choco con algo duro. Al principio no supe que era, lo cogí, lo observe por un momento…. Era un libro, era el libro que estaba leyendo, memorias de idhun, hablaba de Jack…… Jack!!!!!!!!!!!

Recordé todo de golpe, desde que desperté en limbhad hasta las buenas noches que me dedicó Jack. Había conseguido regresar a mi casa, quien sabe cómo. Me quede pensando, mientras me arreglaba para ir a la escuela.

En la escuela estuve distante. Mis compañeros me preguntaron más de una vez que qué tenia, y yo simplemente respondía que estaba cansada, nadie lo ponía en duda pues tenía unas terribles ojeras y estaba pálida.

Era increíble pensar que momentos antes había estado hablando con Jack y ahora estaba en medio de una clase de matemáticas!

Solo pensaba en volver a ver a Jack, el resto del mundo no importaba.

- Tocaya… tocaya…¡TOCAYA! – grito mi tocaya

- Mande – respondí un poco sobresaltada

- Andas extraña, que tienes – pregunto como por enésima ves

- Nada – conteste

-Pero por…mmm – murmuro mi tocaya sin estar convencida

- Ya, déjalo, estoy bien – insistí

Al parecer no se había quedado muy convencida, pero dejo de preguntar. Yo me volví a perder en mis pensamientos, en Jack…

Durante todo el día estuve buscando la manera de regresar a limbhad. Llegue a la conclusión de que necesitaba el libro. Por alguna razón, el libro actuaba como un portal entre mi mundo y la historia. Pero el problema estaba en que no sabía cómo funcionaba.

En la noche a solas en mi cuarto me puse a probar algunas formas para, meterme en la historia. Lo primero que hice fue ponerme a leer, pero cuando llevaba más de un capitulo leído, acepte que no podía entrar de esa forma.

Decidí sentarme y concentrarme en mi destino, con el libro en las manos, limbhad……por fin! Que rápido había sido y que sencillo. Había descubierto la manera de llegar. Estaba en la misma habitación que la última vez. Salí a buscar a Jack. Lo encontré solo en la cocina. Cuando llegue se sorprendió de verme, pero me saludo.

- Hola! Ayer te fuiste muy pronto – me dijo - por lo visto encontraste la forma de entrar y salir, jajaja –

- Si, en realidad es extraño – le dije – un momento estaba aquí y al siguiente en mi casa, jajajaja – solté una risita nerviosa

- Bueno me alegro de verte, por aquí no hay mucho que hacer, así que es agradable tener con quien platicar – dijo

- Y, ¿por qué estas solo? - le pregunte

- Bueno victoria no debe tardar en llegar y Alexander no sé ni donde esta ni a qué hora regrese. Además como aquí siempre es de noche, no tengo mucho control sobre el tiempo – me dijo

En ese momento una especie de onda recorrió el aire.

- Oh, ya llego alguien – dijo Jack, se levanto y se fue hacia la biblioteca, lo seguí

Llegamos ante una gran puerta de madera con relieve. Dentro había varias estanterías con libros muy antiguos, una pequeña puerta al fondo y una mesa redonda de madera con símbolos grabados; en el centro flotaba una esfera de luz. A un lado había una chica de aproximadamente mi edad (15años) de cabello castaño, ondulado y con unos ojos grandes y expresivos.

- Hola - saludó Jack, Fue a abrazarla, fue un abrazo lleno de ternura. Sentí que sobraba, fui retrocediendo poco a poco, pero Jackes separo de la chica y me jaló. Nos presentó

- Victoria, ella es Marianne, Marianne, victoria – dijo

- Hola – saludó victoria

- Hola – respondí tímidamente. Era una persona increíblemente dulce. Inspiraba confianza.

Me quede observándola un momento, cuando note que victoria fruncía el seño.

- ¿Cómo has podido llegar aquí? – soy la única que controla la entrada y salida de aquí, a no ser que… - me observo más detenidamente – eres especial – dijo – lo veo en tus ojos.

- Lo mismo dijo Jack – le contesté – aunque la verdad yo no me encuentro tan especial-

- Bueno, no importa Marianne, bien y como llegaste? –

- No lo sé, es extraño, lo pienso y listo! –contesté

- Oh, usas el Alma – dijo

- No – le conteste – simplemente lo pienso y ya. –

- Qué extraño – dijo – pero en fin – entonces no conoces a Alexander? – pregunto – no por supuesto que no, si no yo te hubiera conocido antes – se respondió a si misma

- Pues te equivocas – intervino Jack – conoce muchas cosas de nosotros -

- ¡¿Si?! Y como es posible? – dijo victoria

- Pues por medio de sueños, según me dijo - respondió Jack

- Sueños, eee – murmuró victoria

- Bueno si suena algo extraño pero… - empecé a decir, pero victoria me cortó

- No te preocupes aunque es un caso raro, jajaja – se rió

Una onda cruzo el aire.

- Oh! Hola Alexander –dijo Jack a un joven de unos 20 o 22 años pero que tenía el cabello gris, lo que provocaba una confusión junto a su rostro joven, esto se sumaba a la mirada salvaje que tenia. Causaba un aspecto intimidante.

Me volteo a ver, retrocedí instintivamente, pues algo en mi interior se estremecía de miedo y me decía que saliera corriendo, pero la emoción se sobrepuso al miedo y le sostuve la mirada.

Alexander te presento a Marianne, Marianne Alexander – nos presento Jack

- Hola, gusto en conocerte – lo salude

- De verdad? Eres la primera persona que dice eso. Por lo general suelo intimidar a la gente – dijo Alexander

- Jajaja, me imagino porque, pero en fin – dije

- Este ahorita vengo, mi abuela quiere no se qué cosa, si no les importa quedarse aquí..

- No, victoria, estoy aquí todo el día, un poca mas es un chiste!

- Bueno entonces al rato regreso - se despidió

Tocó la esfera de luz y desapareció.

Me puse a curiosiar, vi los libros, los hojeé y los vi, ninguno la podía leer pues estaba en otra idioma, idhunaico. Había desde libros de historia hasta cuadernos con anotaciones, una amplia variedad.

- Mmm… Alexander tengo ganas de practicar estoy un poco oxidado –

- Si yo también, vamos – dijo Alexander.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta que había al fondo. Era una sala de armas. Había todo tipo de armas blancas: hachas, dagas, cuchillos, espadas. Eran fascinantes y muy hermosas con finos y delicados adornos. Pero había unas pocas que brillaban con luz propia, como si tuvieran un alma, vida. Alexander noto mi fascinación.

- Estas armas son mágicas – dijo Alexander, señalando ese grupo

- Oh! – dije maravillada

Sabia de aquellas armas, sobre todo de las espadas, pues el libro mencionaba algunas: Domivat la espada de Jack, que representaba la fuerza de los dragones, haiass la espada de Kistash, que reflejaba el frio poder de los sheks (serpientes aladas) , además de Sumlaris la espada del propio Alexander. Pero nunca imagine lo maravillosas que serían.

Había una que en especial llamaba mi atención.

Una espada que emanaba una especie de luz multicolor de su filo, con una empuñadura que representaba los elementos, además de tener incrustadas, algunas piedras preciosas.

- Brishka – dijo Alexander – una espada muy poderosa, que solo puede ser empuñada por aquellos que tiene cierta afinidad con los elementos –

- Oh! – repetí

- Bueno vamos – dijo Jack, que iba cargado con un par de sencillas espadas.

Salieron de la biblioteca, cogí mi mochila, en la que llevaba mi libro, un cuaderno, pluma, lápiz, y goma. Todo lo necesario para escribir y dibujar lo que pienso y siento.

Llegamos a una estancia amplia sin muebles, una sala de entrenamiento.

Me dirigí a una esquina, apartada del centro de combate. Saque mi cuaderno y un lápiz, y me puse a dibujar. Después de un rato, interrumpí mis pensamientos para observar la batalla.

Era increíble, lo bien que peleaban, tanto Jack como Alexander, era como un baile con espadas.

Decidieron darse un respiro, Jack se acerco a mí para ver que hacía. Observo mi dibujo, impresionado.

- Wow! Dibujas bien- dijo Jack

- Jajaja, no es nada, es solo un boceto – conteste quitándole importancia – y a mí me parece que manejas muy bien la espada-le dije a Jack

- Oh! gracias mmm…. Te gustaría que te enseñara?- pregunto

- Eh…(mente en blanco)… si – contesté

- Bueno, vamos – dijo al mismo tiempo que me tendía una mano para levantarme

Me tendio una espada, la cogí. Pesaba mucho, apenas y podía levantarla. Alexander miraba, con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, al parecer le hacía gracia mi situación

Jack también sonrió, se acerco a corregirme la postura. Se colocó detrás de mí, me rodeo con sus brazos, tomo mis manos y las acomodo sobre el pomo de la espada. Su contacto era cálido y daba una agradable sensación.

- Así-me dijo mientras movía la e pada enseñándome a blandirla

Me sonroje, agradecí que Jack estuviera detrás de mí y no pudiera verme.

Me enseño un par de movimientos más, estando detrás de mí. Cando se separó, una parte de mi se relajo y otra extraño su contacto.

Practicamos lo que a mí me parecieron horas, hasta que me dolieron tanto los brazos que no los podían levantar.

Había practicado movimientos básicos, pues apenas y podía levantar la espada. Por supuesto que en un combate me hubieran matada antes de haber parpadeado.

A pesar de todo Alexander dijo que lo había hecho bien.

- Para ver que es la primera vez que empuñas una espada, lo hiciste muy bien – dijo Alexander

- ¿Tú crees? Bueno lo que sí es cierto es que no voy a poder mover ni un dedo en el resto de la semana, mínimo – dije agotada.

- es normal, no estás acostumbrada - me dijo

- Toma un baño .- me dijo Jack – ven te muestro donde.-

- Eee…pero…no tengo ropa…ni… - empecé a decir

- No te preocupes, Victoria tiene algo de ropa aquí, seguro te queda – dijo Jack

- Gracias – conteste

Llegamos a un cuarto pequeño cerca de las recamaras. Me metí al baño y abrí el agua. Era la cosa más deliciosa, después de haber hecho lo que a mí me pareció el ejerció de mi vida entera.

Cuando salí encontré una toalla, una blusa azul y unos jeans. Me vestí, aunque los pantalones me quedaban un poco largos, en general me quedo bien la ropa.

Fuera Jack estaba esperando.

- Ups! Creo que me tarde – dije apenada

- No para nada, no te preocupes – contestó

- Bueno te dejo el baño – dije con una sonrisa mientras me hacía a un lado para que Jack pasara.

- Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa

Regrese a la sala de entrenamientos por mi mochila; recogí mis cosa y me fui a mi cuarto. Me tire en la cama y casi instantáneamente me quede dormida, atrapada por el agotamiento.


End file.
